One Week
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: Dearka gets the chance of a lifetime, to spend one week at Milly's apartment. The only problem is she's not happy with him. Will the week end with disaster or romance? DM of course!


One Week

Chapter One

Sunday

* * *

Ally: YAY! I finally got the first chapter done! -cheers- This has been a story I've been working on for a while. The idea came to me while I was listening to the song "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies, and I've been working hard to get it done. This is probably going to be the longest of all of the chapterstho. Well, a big HI! to all my reviewers, I love you guys! -waves and hugs-  
And Angel of Dreams, there's a little part in here for you. Dearka is so cute when he blushes! ;) -fangirl squeal-  
C-Town Chica- I'm keeping my promise! Thanks for the review! You made my day! -hugs-  
Milly might be a little OOC, but I've styled her after myself (I can't cook worth a hoot) so I hope it's not too bad. And since I don't own Dearka, I must not own Gundam SEED. 

Dearka: Thank goodness!

Ally: HEY!-hits Dearka with writing notebook-

Sai:-watches as Ally chases Dearka around and shrugs-Well, here it is. One Week!

Summary: Dearka gets the chance of a lifetime, to stay for one week in Milly's apartment! But will the week end in disaster, broken hearts, and failed dreams? Or will it end with romance and the start of a wonderful relationship? Takes place 4 months after the war. DxM all the way! (Now, doesn't that answer the question as to how this is going to end? ;) )

* * *

"No! No! No! I refuse!" 

"But Milly! It's only for a little while!"

"I refuse, Cagalli! He's not staying at my apartment, and that's final!"

* * *

Miriallia Haww sighed for the millionth time as she drove down the road towards her apartment. _I can't believe she made me do this. What the heck am I thinking, letting him stay at my apartment?_ She thought back to the conversation that she and Cagalli had. Miriallia Haww sighed for the millionth time as she drove down the road towards her apartment. She thought back to the conversation that she and Cagalli had. 

/ FLASHBACK /

"…and that's final!"

"Milly." The way Cagalli said it made Milly stop immediately. "Milly, I need you to do this for me. I need both Dearka and Athrun here, but I only have arrangements for one of them. I need you to take Dearka with you! What else would you have me do? Let him wander around alone in a country where tensions are high between Naturals and Coordinators? He'd get jumped within days, maybe hours!" Cagalli sighed and took both her friend's hands in hers. "I need you to help me," she pleaded. When Milly finally nodded her consent, Cagalli broke into a smile. "Plus, I thought you'd be glad to have him around."

Milly blushed and frowned. "How long do you need him to stay with me?" she asked, avoiding the topic.

"A week and a half."

"A week and a half! No way! Three days, max!"

"It's just until next Wednesday, Milly."

Milly clenched her teeth, thinking. "One week, tops!" she said, finally.

"Done!" Cagalli stuck out her hand, and they shook on it. "Next Sunday evening Dearka will be staying somewhere else."

/ END FLASHBACK /

Milly shook her head and turned on the radio, finding a song that she could deal with for the next few minutes. Settling on a station, she tried to bury her thoughts in the music. She failed.

_Why does it have to be him? He, who, at one point, I thought liked me. He, who I thought _I _liked. He, who disappeared from my live for two months without a word. And now he's appeared again, and wants to stay with me at my apartment! _She felt like screaming, but she kept it to a sigh, the wind blowing through her still short hair.

Slowing down and turning off the radio, she pulled into the parking garage for her apartment.

* * *

"Well Dearka," Cagalli hesitated. 

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up as Cagalli came into the sitting room, followed closely by Athrun.

"I've found you a place to stay." And she paused again.

"Yeah? Great. It's odd to be floating around like I have been. Where at?" he asked.

"Uh…" Cagalli was unsure of how he would react, but it was best to just get it out there. "Milly has grudgingly allowed you to stay at her apartment."

"WHAT?" Not exactly a reaction she had been expecting. "But… but… I…" Dearka stuttered, surprised.

Athrun put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Say 'Thank you Cagalli'."

Dearka smiled, realizing Athrun was right. "Thanks Cagalli," he said.

* * *

Milly's apartment was basicly spotless. The hour she had asked Cagalli for WAS for some last minute cleaning up, but more for her to get herself under control. She still had no idea what to think about Dearka staying at her place for a week. 

Sighing, she turned up the radio and continued dusting off a shelf she hadn't touched since she moved in.

_Has it only been four months?_She wondered. _It feels like foreve._

"Whoops!" Miriallia had been so occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to what she was doing and had knocked over a small picture. Picking it up, she gave a sigh of relief when she found it to be undamaged. Then she smiled at what it was, reliving the memories.

Kira... Kuzzey... Sai... and Tolle. Tears lept to her eyes.

"What do you think about this, Tolle?" she asked, staring at the face of her dead boyfriend. She smiled as she felt a warmth around her shoulders and she knew that he understood. Feeling much better, she replaced the picture and continued cleaning.

* * *

About an hour later, Miriallia was snoozing on a pile of pillows and blankets when the doorbell rang. She jumped up, brushed out her hair quickly and answered the door, knowing exactly who would be there. 

"Hello," she greeted the three people standing outside her door. "Come on in."

Cagalli smiled, "Thanks for doing this for me Milly. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Milly answered, smiling, but she couldn't help wondering about _him._ The blonde-haired Coordinator hadn't said anything, and had hardly looked at her, as if embarrassed or nervous.

Suddenly he looked up, and amethyst eyes caught turquoise ones. "Thank you, Miriallia," was all he said, but it was enough for her breath to catch in her throat.

She felt the heat rise in her face, and did her best to mentally fight it down. "It's no problem," she managed to say. "But I realized that I didn't have an extra bed, but the couch folds out so…" she gestured to the blankets and pillows. "I hope that's alright."

He smiled, "That's fine." _Anything's fine, as long as you're fine._ He thought.

Something passed between Athrun and Cagalli, and she nodded. "Okay, well, we'll leave you now to get settled in and everything. And thanks again Milly." She gave her friend a hug, and moments later, the princess of Orb and her loyal bodyguard were gone, leaving Milly and Dearka alone.

"I… uh… It's nice… Your apartment." _God! Why do I always have to sound like an idiot around her!_ He mentally shouted at himself.

"Thanks," she responded. Breaking the eye contact, she looked around. "You can put your stuff over there," she indicated a spot near the wall next to the couch. It was then that she realized that he came with only a small bag, big enough for a few days of clothes, but nothing more. _Does he not have anything to wear?_ She wondered.

He nodded, and went to set down his things. He settled down on the couch, but seemed nervous still, unsure of what to do. Then his stomach rumbled.

Miriallia laughed. "Feel free to get something from the fridge, Dearka. I need to go take a shower."

He was glad to see that she seemed to have loosened up a little. _It has been a while since I had lunch at Cagalli's._ He thought, and nodded his understanding. Milly headed for her room and the shower, and Dearka headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Milly sighed in contentment as the hot water rushed over her. _I really never thought this would happen._ She thought. _It's been four months since Yakin Due, and I had thought of so many things that would happen, but never this. Dearka, staying at my apartment. _She shook her head. _And I can't make up my mind as to if it's good or bad._

* * *

Milly returned to the living area of the apartment wearing an orange shirt and pants, a yellow towel over her shoulders. Suddenly an unfamilliar smell wafted over her. "What is..." she started to ask, but stopped when she saw Dearka bent over the table, setting up silverware for two. 

He looked up as she entered, and blushed slightly, as if embarrased to be caught getting dinner ready. "Well... I... thought that you might be hungry too, so I just... got out what I could find," he stuttered slightly.

"It looks good," Milly smiled. "Can you cook, Dearka?"

The way she said his name made him feel all strange inside, but he decided he liked it. Hewas also torn between embarrasment and pride. "With four teenage boys staying together, someone has to be able to cook. Fortunately, there were two in our group." Dearka smiled, remembering the crazy times that he, Athrun, Yzak, and Nicol had spent involving finding or making food. "Athrun and I were always the ones who made meals when we got tired of the regular stuff." Then he gestured to the table. "Go ahead and sit down. I've just got to get one more thing out, and it'll be ready." Half a moment later, the microwave began to beep, and his face lit up in an "I told you so" smirk.

Milly laughed and sat down, and moments later Dearka sat down as well. They ate for the most part in silence, but not for lack of trying. Both would try to start some kind of conversation, but it would soon end in a one word answer. Finally the semi-tense dinner was over, and Milly yawned.

"Tired?" Dearka asked.

Milly nodded still yawning. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

"You should go get some sleep then."

Milly nodded and turned to go, but turned back to Dearka. "Did I tell you where you're sleeping?" She asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. "You can sleep on the couch. I'll help you set it up."

Dearka nodded, and together they folded out the bed and laid out all the sheets. In moments it was ready to go.

Milly yawned again, and Dearka pushed her towards her room. "Thank you. Now go get some sleep," he told her.

"Okay," she said through a stifled yawn. "See you in the morning, Dearka." Then she was off to her bed.

Dearka smiled. She had said his name _that_ way again. He found the switch for the lights, and laid down on the bed, smiling up at the cieling. _This could be an interesting week._

* * *

"AHHH! I DID IT! -squealy-" -Written right after completion. :) 

Ally: Hey everyone! I'm so happy, I finally got it done! Wishes DO come true! (Allison knows what I'm talking about.) I've realized that I might be mixing translations of names and stuff, but I hope it doesn't throw people too off. I just find them all interchangeable, like Jakin Due vs.Yakin Due, and others.  
C-Town Chica! I told you I'd do it, and it's done now!  
Now everyone, please R&R! -hugs and cookies- Thanks everyone!


End file.
